marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Ring
Into the Ring is the first episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis Murdock's vigilante crime fighting and his new law practice find equally dangerous challenges in a murder case tied to a corporate crime syndicate. Plot Years ago, Matt Murdock, at the age of nine, saved a man from a multiple car accident; while doing so, hazardous chemicals from a truck spilled upon his eyes, blinding him. Matt's last vision was of his father Jack comforting him. Presently, Murdock, wearing a black mask, stops the placing of three women into a container by four men. The next morning, Murdock is awakened by a phone call by Foggy Nelson; they have a meeting with a realtor on an office to start their law practice Nelson and Murdock. They agree to meet there since Nelson has another meeting to attend first. He sees his childhood friend, Officer Brett Mahoney of the New York City Police Department; getting cigars for his mother, Mahoney agrees to give Nelson a call if any interesting cases occur. One does occur as Karen Page is arrested for murder, holding a bloody knife. Murdock and Nelson go to the precinct and introduce themselves as her lawyers. Page tells them that she is innocent; Murdock, listening to her heartbeat, believes her. James Wesley shows Officer Clyde Farnum that his daughter can be killed at anytime if he does not cooperate. He then enters Page's jail cell and tries to kill her. She scratches his eyes and screams for help. Page is released to the custody of her lawyers; she tells them that she discovered embezzlement in the financial records of Union Allied Construction and her life is endangered. Taking her to his apartment, Murdock tries to learn why she was spared the first time; Page lies, telling him that she does not have a copy of the financial records. Thinking that Murdock is asleep, Page goes to get the flashdrive that holds the records. Inside Karen Page's Apartment, she is ambushed by a thug who gets the flashdrive. Before he can kill her with his knife, a masked man starts a violent, prolonged fight with the thug. Defeating the potential killer, the masked man gets the flashdrive and offers to take it to the authorities; Page tells him to trust no one with it. He decides to share the information with everyone; a story of the embezzlement appears in the New York Bulletin. Page is given the job as secretary for the newly established law firm. After having a meeting with different criminal lieutenants, Wesley reports to a man "whose name will not be said". Wesley is told to open a file on Nelson and Murdock for future reference. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk (voice only) Guest Stars: *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Chris Tardio as Detective Christian Blake *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *J. Tucker Smith as Clyde Farnum *Tonya Glanz as Susan Harris *Elise Kibler as Tracy Farnum *Erick Abbate as Boy *Richie Allen as Elderly Man *Raul Dedos as Officer #1 *Jessica Park as Brunette *Craig Henningsen as Rance (uncredited) *Ilan Krigsfeld as Gun Dealer (uncredited) *Lynn Marocola as Hell's Kitchen Bar Patron (uncredited) *Roberto Lopez as Russian Driver (uncredited) *Dennis Lauricella as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Pedro Marcelino as Bomb Blast Victim (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Daniel Fisher Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Saint Patrick's Cathedral **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Karen Page's Apartment **15th Precinct Police Station **New York Bulletin Building **Fogwell's Gym **Madame Gao's Warehouse **Jack Murdock's House (flashback) **Three Roads Bar (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Samara, Russia (mentioned) *Chechnya, Russia (mentioned) Events *Rescue of Kidnapped Women *Attack on Karen Page *Battle of New York (mentioned) Items *Steel Serpent Vehicles To be added Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York City Police Department *Midtown Property Solutions *Union Allied Construction *Nobu's Clan *''New York Bulletin'' *RAND Oil & Chemicals (flashbacks) *NSA (mentioned) *Xining Airways (mentioned) Mentioned *Bess Mahoney *Don Rigoletto *Gary Feinstein *McClintock *Prohaszka *Carl Creel * * Trivia *The Battle of New York and the destruction of New York City are mentioned multiple times. *Carl Creel's name is seen on a boxing poster, making a link with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes